


Split Second Decision

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [91]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: When Kara decides to end things with Lena, she's miserable.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Finding My Way [91]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Split Second Decision

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Supergirl  
Title: Split Second Decision  
Characters: Kara Danvers  
Pairing: Supercorp  
Rating/Warnings: PG.  
Summary: When Kara decides to end things with Lena, she's miserable.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, comments, or bookmarks. <3  
Disclaimer: Ali Adler, Greg Berlanti and Andrew Kreisberg own this show and the characters.  
Words: 179 without title and ending.

Word to use: Misery

FMW #91: Split Second Decision

The misery on her face was easy to see. Ever since she had ended her relationship with Lena, Kara was angry about everything. That split second decision had ruined everything.

She had broken things off in a moment of anger, but it was too late to take it back. Lena had pulled away from her, and even stopped responding to calls or text messages.

The woman wouldn't answer the door when Kara went over. She wouldn't agree to meet up, wouldn't answer e-mails, nothing. Kara didn't know what to do anymore.

She'd done what she thought needed to be done, but she hadn't planned on losing Lena entirely. They had been friends before anything else and now that was gone.

Kara stared down at the engagement ring that Lena had given her. She'd gotten spooked and broken things off with Lena, because she was afraid of getting married.

Afraid of ruining what they had. Why ruin a good thing? Now, the blonde wished she had said yes. Maybe she wasn't ready to get married now, but time might have helped. Now, they'd never know.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, comments, or bookmarks. <3


End file.
